In order to detect internal characteristics of an object, such as a piece of luggage, x-rays may be used to generate an image of the internal characteristics of the object. In particular, X-rays react differently with objects of higher density, such as a metal gun, than with objects of lower density, such as a comb. By measuring such differences, images may be generated.